o mais belo presente
by kureopatsura-chan
Summary: Tudo na vida muda… isso é um facto assumido que Shaoran descobre da maneira mais original possível… espreitem para ver
1. O Inicio

Oi outra vez… eu sei k já devem estar fartos de mim mas o k kerem, eu sou insistente e não vos largo…

Resumo

Tudo na vida muda… isso é um facto assumido que Shaoran descobre da maneira mais original possível… espreitem para ver

O mais belo presente que se pode receber é ser mãe. Disso não havia dúvidas em casa de Shaoran Li, todas as mulheres naquela casa era bem presenteadas quase todos os anos com filhos. Primeiro era tudo muito lindo, um ser acabado de vir ao mundo, acarinhado por todos mas com o tempo vêem os problemas e Shaoran não suportava muito bem esse tipo de dificuldade.

- Alguém é capaz de segurar por cinco minutos o choro dessa criança? Assim não consigo estudar e para quem não sabe amanha tenho teste.

- Ai maninho, que embirrento, não sabes já que quando Fuutie está a preparar a comida de Xion não há ninguém que o pare? E que eu saiba na sala não é lugar de estudo para isso existe o quarto, ou ate mesmo a biblioteca.

- Mas nem na biblioteca, nem no meu quarto existe televisão e vai já começar minha série preferida hihihi.

- Xiao-lang Li ouve a tua irmã e se queres estudar vai para outro lugar apropriado, mas ver televisão na véspera de teste é que o Sr. não vai.

- Sim mãe, vou já para o meu quarto.

Shaoran vivia numa mansão de família que veio a ser sempre frequentada por Li's desde a séculos, sempre passada de geração em geração e actualmente viviam ele, sua mãe, suas quatro irmãs mais todos os seus primos. Shaoran está neste momento com 12 anos e na época de mais rebeldia, quantas vezes a mãe e as irmãs o apanhavam a descer pelo ramo da árvore que dava para a janela do seu quarto e ir-se encontrar com as "namoradas". Para não falar da quantidade de papel que a escola gastava só para colocar as faltas em dia.

1 Semana para o aniversario de Shaoran

- Xiao-lang, tenho de ter uma conversa muito séria contigo, neste preciso momento os anciões comunicaram-me que não podes mais continuar nesta fase de "faço o que me apetece", eles decidiram que, por muito que me custe vamos ter de te mandar para Inglaterra a fim de te formares com mais responsabilidade e qualidade pra futuramente assumires os negócios da família e o cargo de líder do clã Li.

- Como assim, eles querem-me mandar para o fim do mundo? Ainda mais sozinho? Malucos se pensam que eu vou, nem se atrevam a me dizerem tal maluquice, ou senão eu… eu fujo, prontos falei.

- Não me parece que desta vez as tuas engenhocas vão funcionar, eles estão dispostos a ir contigo e te deixarem lá pessoalmente, ate a deixarem alguém contigo enquanto estiveres fora da China.

- Eu não preciso de ninguém para cuidar de mim, já não sou nenhum bebe como meus primos que só sabem chorar e comer e hurrrrkkk babarem-se.

- Não sejas tão cruel com eles, sabes tão bem como todos que eles são o melhor que esta casa tem, e faz parte da natureza dos bebes babarem-se ou se já não te recordas, fizes-te tudo o que eles fazem ou ate mesmo em duplicado.

- Mentira, eu sempre fui educado e não andei por ai a chorar toda a noite, até em meu quarto eu ouço Xion berrar de noite.

- Gostava de saber o que deixou com tanta raiva de teus primos, um dia Xiao-lang ainda vais ter filhos e muitos até, para depois veres que não é tão mau assim e que tudo o que eles fazem agora em pequenos, traz-nos saudades no futuro.

- Duvido e para já eu não vou nunca ter filhos, e se tiver a mãe deles que cuide, é para isso que as mulheres servem… arrumar a casa e tomarem conta dos filhos.

- A tua vida ainda te vai virar contra as tuas próprias palavras, não te esqueças do que te digo. A tua partida para Inglaterra é logo depois do teu aniversário, por isso trata de fazeres todos os teus assuntos pendentes aqui na China em uma semana.

- Sim mãe, mas digo já que é contra a minha vontade.

Durante a semana que passou e a ultima que Shaoran tinha para se divertir passou um pouco monótona, quando ele se queria despedir dos amigos com uma super festa cheia de raparigas lindas, havia sempre qualquer coisa para não deixar, ou os amigos tinham que estudar ou tinham coisas mais importantes a fazer do que uma festa. Foi nessa semana que Shaoran descobriu quem eram os seus verdadeiros amigos, quase ninguém se importou com a ida dele embora, somente sua grande amiga Meilin e seu melhor amigo Hajime, que sabia muito bem o que era estar fora do seu próprio país pois ele mesmo era Japonês e estava a 5 anos longe dos amigos de infância, Já Meilin era como uma irmã para ele, sempre cresceram juntos e sempre partilharam alegrias e tristezas, Shaoran sabia que sua amiga tinha uma paixão por ele mas não se sentia em condições de retribuir, para ele era como se fosse uma irmã que não teve da mesma idade, claro pois todas as suas irmãs legitimas eram bem mais velhas e não brincavam com ele.

- Promete que vais vir visitar-nos, todas as semanas…

- Ele não pode prometer isso Meilin, Inglaterra ainda fica a uns bons palmos de terra e ele vai para lá estudar, precisa de fins-de-semana para isso.

- Só pensas em estudar meu amigo Hajime? Achas mesmo que vou para um pais totalmente novo e apenas me limitar a estudar… hahahaha, vai ser uma curtição ver aquelas menininhas lindas e descobrir mais sobre "aquele país" se é que me entendes…

- Ai essa cabeça, não pensas em mais nada? Tens de ganhar juízo ou em vez de ires para Inglaterra, a tua família manda-te para a Antártida.

-XIAO-LANG nem penses que vais para andar a traz daquelas garotinhas bonitinhas sem nada na cabeça, se eu sei AI SE EU SEI XIAO-LANG QUE ANDAS A PISAR O RISCO… VOU… VOU PARA LÁ E METO-TE NA LINHA.

- Deus me livre, bem eu "prometo" que me vou portar bem (não sei não) e que escrevo todas as semanas para alem do mais Wei vai comigo e ele manda correspondência para minha família assim podem ficar a saber caso eu me esqueça de vos escrever.

- Ai, vou ter tantas saudades Xiao-lang, ainda vais voltar não vais… e eu vou esperar-te, para podermos casar e ter muitos filhinhos lindos e uma casa grande e…

- hhhhheeeeeeeeei, pára, pára eu acho que nos já falamos sobre isso Meilin, alem do mais não me pretendo casar nem ter filhos a chatear-me a cabeça e se um dia eu me vier a apaixonar, o que é impossível, não será contigo pois eu amo-te sim, mas como irmã e nada mais, tenta ser feliz com alguém que te mereça e não te prendas a alguém que é impossível.

- Nada é impossível Xi… Xiao-lang, e eu vou esperar-te sim, nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça. – Meilin era uma jovem da mesma idade de Shaoran, desde que tinha apenas 2 aninhos e os pais se mudaram para um casarão perto da mansão da família Li, sempre rondou as traseiras para ver se descobria quem eram os seus vizinhos até o dia em que teve a felicidade de cair de uma árvore.

flashback

- Que maças apetitosas, não sabia que meus vizinhos gostavam de maça, hihi, eu gosto muito de maças, será que posso ir buscar só uma? – Sem pensar muito nas consequências no que podia acontecer, Meilin subiu na arvore que não lhe pertencia e começou a deliciar-se com as apetitosas maças ate que…

- quem és tu e que fazes na minha macieira?

- aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. – com o susto que a menina levou por ter sido pega numa situação desprevenida, ao tentar olhar quem a tinha chamado, escorregou do ramo e caiu no meio do chão.

- Estas bem? Espera que eu vou chamar a minha mana. – Aquele menino tinha mais ou menos a idade de Meilin e era muito bonito o que não deixou passar despercebido por ela.

- Aqui mana, esta menina ladra caiu da minha arvore, vamos leva-la para a policia?

- Não sejas parvo Shaoran, esta menina pode estar muito ferida, diz-me querida onde te dói?

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe, apenas me dói um bocadinho o braço.

- Então vamos já tratar dele. – A rapariga que ajudou Meilin devia ter mais ou menos uns 11 anos mas ainda assim era muito responsável. Passou-lhe pomada para o braço não inchar nem ficar negro e ainda lhe deu algumas das maças da árvore.

- Pronto aqui está umas maças lindas acabadas de apanhar, mas ainda não sei o teu nome.

- Eu sou Meilin, os meus pais mudaram-se para aqui a alguns dias.

- Muito prazer Meilin, tens um lindíssimo nome, eu sou Shiefa Li (Desculpem o nome das irmãs do Li mas eu não sei bem como se chamam) e este casmurro que te encontrou é meu irmão Shaoran.

- Muito prazer aos dois, muito obrigada por tudo Shiefa, e Shaoran acho que temos a mesma idade porque não passamos a ser amigos? Eu gostava muito de ser tua amiga.

- Eu não falo com crianças e tu és sem duvida uma menina mimada.

- Shaoran, vê lá como falas com as pessoas ou eu vou dizer a mãe quando ela voltar, pede já desculpas a Meilin.

- Desculpa – Shaoran era muito orgulhoso desde que era um bebe, pediu desculpas mas jurou em seu intimo que aquela menininha ainda ia pagar bem caro por aquela humilhação.

- Bem não te preocupes, ele é assim mesmo mas eu ainda tenho a certeza que vocês os dois vão-se dar muito bem.

- Espero que sim, bem eu já vou indo, xauzinho e espero poder cá voltar.

- Mas é claro que sim, sempre que quiseres, és muito bem vinda.

fim do flashback

Hajime estava a sentir-se um intruso no meio daqueles dois, ele gostava muito dos amigos mas tinha muita pena de Meilin, ele sabia que Shaoran não correspondia ao amor que ela sentia por ele, e não se sentia bem quando a via ela chorar, não sabia muito bem mas sentia um aperto no peito por cada lágrima que saia dos lindos rubis.

- Bem agora tenho de ir, ainda tenho malas e malas para arruma, enfim vou mudar de país por uns longos anos. Gostei muito da vossa companhia e amizade meus amigos, depois de amanha o meu avião levar-me-á em direcção ao desconhecido. Nunca se esqueçam de mim pois eu de vós jamais me esquecerei.

- Adeus meu bom amigo, não sei se aguentarei sem ti aqui para me arruinares o juízo, mas cá me arranjarei.

- Não quero mais tristezas, são apenas alguns anos, não será para sempre e amanha será meu aniversário, quero todos felizes e contentes em minha casa as 2 da tarde.

- Lá estaremos – disseram Meilin e Hajime em uníssono, eles ficavam contentes pelo amigo mas ao mesmo tempo uma tristeza assolava os seus corações de tristeza.

Tomoeda/Japão

- Pai, eu gostava de ir a casa da Tomoyo, ela disse que tinha uma coisa muito importante para me mostrar.

- Claro Sakura, mas toma cuidado e não voltes muito tarde, caso isso aconteça pede para a Sra. Sonomi te trazer.

- Combinado, ate loguinho.

Sakura era uma rapariga lindíssima apenas com 11 anos, seu pai Fijitaka Kinomoto era professor universitário de história e muitas vezes não estava em casa por participar em algumas escavações pelo oriente. Sua mãe morreu quando ela ainda era pequena e não participou muito na vida da filha devido a maldita doença que lhe acabou com a vida antes do tempo. Sua infância foi muito difícil devido ao facto de ter de participar cedo demais nas lidas da casa e afins mas nem por isso foi infeliz, tinha um monte de amigos verdadeiros e com os quais podia contar plenamente. Recebeu durante toda a sua existência muito apoio de sua prima Tomoyo que nunca a deixou só um único momento.

Chegando a imensa mansão Daidougi uma empregada veio recebe-la.

- Pois não, o que deseja?

- Gostaria de falar com a Tomoyo, ela esta não é? Foi ela mesmo que me convidou.

- Pois faça o favor de me acompanhar, a menina Tomoyo esta a sua espera no quarto.

- Muito obrigado. – Sem que Sakura desse conta uma senhora que aparentava ter uns 30 e poucos anos, cabelo curto preto e muito parecida com a filha chegou a correr e quase que se apegou no seu pescoço.

- Sakura minha querida como estas? Cada vez mais parecida com a minha linda e adorada Nadeshico, aiiii os belos tempos que nos passamos juntas, eu já te contei quando…

- Mãe? Deixe pelo menos a pobrezinha da Sakura respirar, ela até já esta vermelha…

- Ai desculpa querida, muitas desculpas, mas conta lá… como tens passado? O teu pai nunca mais deu noticias nenhumas ate parece que tem medo de nos… ai aquele homem nunca mais aprende…

- Desculpe interrompe-la mãe mas eu chamei aqui a Sakura porque tenho umas coisas importantes a lhe mostrar, se não se importa nos vamos para o meu quarto.

- Claro, claro fica a vontade Sakura querida, eu vou providenciar um maravilhoso lanche para ti, nunca comes-te um bolo tão bom como o que te vou servir espera só um minuto que levarei lá no quarto da Tomoyo.

- Muito obrigada senhora Sonomi mas não precisa se incomodar, eu estou bem assim.

- Não é incómodo nenhum, conversem a vontade que eu já venho queridas. – A senhora Sonomi, mãe de Tomoyo sabia ser um bocadinho insistente quando queria, ela amiga, ou preferível, melhor amiga de sua mãe quando estavam em época de escola, depois de acabarem o ultimo ano, Sonomi foi estudar para Kyoto e sua mãe casou-se com o professor Kinomoto, seu pai.

- Anda Sakura, no meu quarto tenho o que te queria mostrar.

- Que será de tão importante para me arrancares de casa e me fazeres vir aqui em cima da hora?

- Minha mãe concorreu a uma daquelas "coisas" de intercâmbios para alojar em nossa casa um estudante de fora e imagina… já temos residente.

- A sério… mas isso é… é… muito giro, quer dizer, conhecer gente de outras nacionalidades é muito produtivo.

- Mas não é tudo, como minha mãe vai alojar um estudante em nossa casa a empresa desses intercâmbios deu uma bolça para mim quando eu tiver idade suficiente para estudar fora, não é um máximo?

- Mas… isso quer dizer que vais deixar o Japão?

- Sim Sakura, mas não é para já, ainda não tenho idade suficiente e… o que foi Sakura…

- Assim quer dizer que vou ficar sem ti durante um tempo? Eu não sei se vou conseguir…

- Ai não tinha pensado nisso, mas olha não é definitivo, eu queria muito ir mas se não quiseres que eu vá, sabes bem que eu não vou!

- Não, que é isso Tomoyo, uma coisa não tem nada a haver com outra, se é teu desejo ires é claro que vais, eu só ficarei um pouco triste e cheia de saudades.

- Mas até lá não vamos pensar nisso, ainda temos muito tempo e não te chamei para ficares triste e sim para te dar a novidade.

- Mas então diz lá, quem é o teu novo ou nova hospede?

- É um novo e chama-se Yukito, é australiano mas tem pais japoneses por isso o nome ser assim.

- Yukito é um nome muito bonito como será que ele é?

- Ainda não sei mas tem 17 anos e acho que muito educado.

- Que bom, a Tomoyo vai arranjar namorado, vai arranjar namorado…

- Que ideia maluca, eu acho super interessante ter uma pessoa de fora a morar connosco mas não é nada disso, ainda pra mais se a minha mãe sonhasse uma coisa dessas matava-me, ou melhor, matava-nos.

- Estava a brincar, também acho muito interessante isso, pena que minha família não possa aderir a um desses intercâmbios pois não temos assim muito dinheiro para mais uma pessoa a morar connosco e ainda meu pai nuca esta em cãs, ia ser muito difícil.

- Eu sei mas agora deixemos de coisas tristes e conta-me… como foi a tua saída com Yamasaki?

continua

Bem, aqui esta mais uma das minhas magnificas criações, eu sei k não é nada de mais mas é que eu tava mesmo com um bloqueio mental em relação ao **_luta pelo amor _**e surgiu isto no meio de uma aula…

Espero que gostem e onegaiiiiii mandem reviews senão eu fico triste… quando a actualização não garanto nada pois com a eskola são trabalhos a traz de trabalhos e não dá muito, vou fazer o melhor de mim…


	2. O Começo de tudo

Cap. 2 – o mais belo presente

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cap. anterior:

- Minha mãe concorreu a uma daquelas "coisas" de intercâmbios para alojar em nossa casa um estudante de fora e imagina… já temos residente.

- A sério… mas isso é… é… muito giro, quer dizer, conhecer gente de outras nacionalidades é muito produtivo.

- Mas não é tudo, como minha mãe vai alojar um estudante em nossa casa a empresa desses intercâmbios deu uma bolça para mim quando eu tiver idade suficiente para estudar fora, não é um máximo?

- Mas… isso quer dizer que vais deixar o Japão?

- Sim Sakura, mas não é para já, ainda não tenho idade suficiente e… o que foi Sakura…

- Assim quer dizer que vou ficar sem ti durante um tempo? Eu não sei se vou conseguir…

- Ai não tinha pensado nisso, mas olha não é definitivo, eu queria muito ir mas se não quiseres que eu vá, sabes bem que eu não vou!

- Não, que é isso Tomoyo, uma coisa não tem nada a haver com outra, se é teu desejo ires é claro que vais, eu só ficarei um pouco triste e cheia de saudades.

- Mas até lá não vamos pensar nisso, ainda temos muito tempo e não te chamei para ficares triste e sim para te dar a novidade.

- Mas então diz lá, quem é o teu novo ou nova hospede?

- É um novo e chama-se Yukito, é australiano mas tem pais japoneses por isso o nome ser assim.

- Yukito é um nome muito bonito como será que ele é?

- Ainda não sei mas tem 17 anos e acho que muito educado.

- Que bom, a Tomoyo vai arranjar namorado, vai arranjar namorado…

- Que ideia maluca, eu acho super interessante ter uma pessoa de fora a morar connosco mas não é nada disso, ainda pra mais se a minha mãe sonhasse uma coisa dessas matava-me, ou melhor, matava-nos.

- Estava a brincar, também acho muito interessante isso, pena que minha família não possa aderir a um desses intercâmbios pois não temos assim muito dinheiro para mais uma pessoa a morar connosco e ainda meu pai nuca esta em cãs, ia ser muito difícil.

- Eu sei mas agora deixemos de coisas tristes e conta-me… como foi a tua saída com Yamasaki?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§§Inglaterra§§

- É de seu agrado o apartamento jovem Xiao-lang?

- Não é de todo mau, Wei… mas preferia se fosse tudo sem babysiter a traz, eu não precisava que o senhor viesse, sei cuidar-me perfeitamente bem sozinho.

- Tudo bem, mas eu apenas estou a cumprir ordens, nada mais. Tenha em conta que sua mãe, mesmo não tendo escolha em relação aos anciões mais antigos do clã, ela relutou muito para a sua vinda.

- Deve estar a dizer-me isso somente pra me deixar com menos remorsos em relação a minha mãe, mas isso não ajuda, eu sei bem que ela não se importou nada nada com a minha vinda pra cá…

- O jovem é que sabe, nada tenho a defender, só acho que mesmo não sabendo de tudo o que se trata nas reuniões a sua mãe o defende muito, ela mais que tudo adora-o e sente-se triste quando esse carinho não é reflectido para ela.

- Eu… eu por muito que não demonstre, também gosto muito da minha mãe, mas ela da demasiada importância aos meus primos, aquelas crianças irritantes vêem umas a traz das outras e aos poucos foram-na deixando cada vez mais distante. Eu não gosto quando isso acontece…

- Compreendo jovem Xiao-lang, tudo o que sente são ciúmes mas na minha opinião desnecessários, a sua mãe ama-o acima de tudo.

- Eu sei… mas mesmo assim não suporto.

Wei cuidou de Xiao-lang desde que ele entrou para o infantário, conhecera-o como um menino triste, que perdera o pai muito cedo e por isso mesmo estava em falta a figura paterna na sua vida. Com o tempo, a mãe tomou a posição na família que competia ao marido e deixou de ter tempo para dar atenção aos filhos. A única companhia que Xiao-lang tivera sempre fora sua amiga Meilin, nem as suas irmãs o apoiaram enquanto muito novo por serem bem mais velhas.

Wei sentia um carinho muito especial por ele, gostava de ver transformada outra criança em Xiao-lang, gostava de o ver feliz, animado e principalmente gostava de o ver carregar um bocadinho que seja de amor.

§§§Tomoeda/japao§§§

A chegada de yukito à mansão Daidougi foi muito festiva, foi organizada uma festa para que o novo hospede se sentissem mais a vontade com os amigos da família, pessoas que ele iria passar lidar quase diariamente.

No começo, todo aquele bem apresentado "welcome" chegava a ser constrangedor, afinal Yukito não queria uma festa por sua causa, ele sabia e esperava dar-se bem com todos naquela casa, ele adorava aquele país e faria os possíveis pra desfrutar ao máximo.

- Senhor Yukito, muito bem-vindo a nossa casa, espero que a minha mãe não o tenha "maçado" muito, eu sei como ela é e posso garantir que quando quer ela é mesmo muito cansativa.

- De forma alguma jovem Daidougi, nunca fui tão bem recebido em lugar nenhum, mas admito que nada disto era necessário.

- Acredite que disse a minha mãe exactamente o mesmo, mas ela fez questão de lhe preparar isto tudo… bem já que estamos aqui espero que nos venha-mos a dar bem.

- Com certeza que sim, apenas com uma única condição.

- Claro, e qual seria?

- De forma alguma penses em tratar-me por senhor, afinal acho que não sou assim tão mais velho que tu. Mesmo que fosse não me sentiria bem a ser tratado assim.

- Claro, como quiseres, mas deixa-me apresentar-te alguns dos meus amigos, vem….

- Olá Tomoyo, deves ser o Yukito acertei?

- Olá Sakura, bem vinda à festa, este é Yukito sim. Yukito é a minha grande e querida amiga Sakura, Sakura é Yukito, o estudante de intercâmbio.

- Muito prazer – disseram ambos e uníssono.

- Espero que possamos vir a ser grandes amigos também, afinal eu e Tomoyo passamos muito tempo juntas e seria divertido se passasse-mos a ter mais um integrante no grupo.

- Também espero que sim, tenho a certeza que nos daremos muito bem, tudo aqui é fantástico, ainda mal cheguei e já estou a adorar, estão a ser todos muito simpáticos comigo.

- Ainda bem que assim é. Vamos chegaram mais amigos nossos, por este andar vais ficar a conhecer Tomoeda inteira. – Estavam a divertir-se muito os 3, mesmo pela diferença de idades Yukito não se importava, era divertido conviver com aquelas alegres raparigas. Além de serem ambas muito bonitas e Tomoyo muito simpática, algo em Sakura o fascinava mais, ainda estava pra descobrir o que realmente era mas significativamente eram muito diferentes uma da outra.

**_6 Anos depoix_**

§§ Inglaterra §§

Estava um ambiente tenso naquela sala, alunos prontos para curtir o término das aulas e fazerem o que lhe passar pela cabeça, e ainda tinham de ficar ali a aturar a gorda directora da escola falar, falar e mais falar para nunca mais parar.

Shaoran Li era um dos muitos alunos que esperava ansioso para ouvir o seu nome ser chamado pelo microfone, pegar no seu rolo com o diploma e tirar aquela roupa toda arrumadinha.

- Estamos hoje aqui em Cambridge Central School para celebrar a entrega dos diplomas da graduação aos alunos transitários para uma nova vida. A partir do momento em que chamar os vossos nomes serão pessoas prontas para lutar pelos vossos sonhos e seguir uma carreira de sucesso, resumindo, a entrada para o ensino superior.

Quando ouvirem os vossos nomes aproximem-se, subam ao palco e aceitem com grande orgulho o vosso diploma. **(nota: na verdade eu não fazia ideia do que dizer então inventei a parte do "discurso" da directora, alguma coisa k não faça sentido basta contactar-me XD)**

- Marc Lender

- jessica Watson

- Susan Parquin

- Xiao-lang Li

Era hora, estava quase a voltar para o seu pais, a partir do momento em que passa-se os portões daquele imenso colégio iria em rumo a China, recordaria a sua família, Meilin e Hajime… Ai como tinha saudades deles, como sentia a falta dos pequenos ataques de Meilin, das excentricidades das irmãs que só de imaginar quando se voltassem a encontrar sentia ate medo do que elas lhe iriam fazer, com certeza apertar e beijar ate não puderem mais.

Os seis anos passados naquele país construíram um Shaoran completamente novo, aprendera bastante do que realmente tem sentido na vida, ao invés de continuar o rapaz egoísta que era apreendeu que o real sentido do dia-a-dia é ser-mos nos mesmos.

Sua mãe sempre tivera razão, ele iria mudar e na realidade mudou, para melhor? É pode ate ser, mas ainda muito se iria passar, afinal eram apenas 18 anos que já tinha percorrido, vários 18 ainda ocultos e desconhecidos estavam para vir e quem sabe muitas novidades juntamente.

§§ Tomoeda §§

- Já disse Yuki, gosto muito da tua companhia, és um óptimo amigo mas não dá…

- Sakura pensa bem, já passamos por tanta coisa nestes anos, a real causa que me levou a abdicar de voltar para Austrália foi precisamente o não aguentar estar longe da tua companhia, será que não consegues pensar um bocadinho que seja de forma diferente em relação a mim?

Era verdade, Sakura era capaz de olhar para Yuki de forma diferente sim, mas na forma de parente, talvez como irmão mas como ele queria isso não. Ela explicou-lhe varias vezes mas ele sempre a questionou sobre isso, ultimamente havia passado a pressiona-la e isso não era bom.

- De uma vez por toda Yukito, eu peço-te que não me pressiones mais, desculpa mas não da… – e saiu do Templo onde se encontravam, deixando mais uma vez um grande amigo destroçado, mas era realmente necessário, não havia outra forma.

- Um dia querida Sakura, um dia ainda vais ver de quem serás e depois é que encontrarás a verdadeira felicidade, só espero que não te arrependas da decisão que estas a tomar agora. – Sussurrou yukito depois que viu Sakura passar a entrada do templo e ir em direcção talvez de sua casa.

Sakura sentia falta de Tomoyo para estes momentos, ela saberia dar-lhe a palavra de apoio que precisava no momento mas como já havia sido combinado a muito, quando esta adquirisse idade suficiente para também participar no intercâmbio do qual Yukito chegou, teria ela de ir e aproveitar essa grande oportunidade… já passara um ano.

Durante todos estes anos desde a Chegada de Yukito, ela e Tomoyo passaram a ser os melhores amigos, a diferença de idades entre elas e ele não fizera absolutamente diferença nenhuma. Com o tempo Yuki passou a olhar para Sakura de forma diferente, mesmo não querendo acreditar, Tomoyo já havia falado com Sakura mas esta achava simplesmente que melhores amigos não se podiam apaixonar, o que não era de todo verdade.

O grande dia acabou por chegar, foi na passagem de ano a 2 anos a traz que Yuki tomou coragem de uma vez só despejou tudo o que sentia para Sakura, esta não queria acreditar mas teve se aceitar que Tomoyo afinal tinha razão. Ciente da resposta que daria, Sakura explicou que não podia corresponder aos sentimentos dele, este aceitou mesmo fazendo questão para que ela o aceitasse de qualquer forma.

Tomoyo teve que partir no ano seguinte para Inglaterra onde com muita sorte conseguiu vaga para o seu maior sonho, estudar música num dos maiores e mais conceituados conservatórios musicais do mundo.

Sakura iria agora entrar na Universidade de educação física em Tókio, e isso ainda era uma grande complicação pois a sua família não era de todo opulenta e para se mudar para lá era preciso financiar um apartamento onde morar mas seu pai queria que ela estudasse numa universidade com ensino de qualidade e em Tomoeda isso não era possível, a melhor era mesmo em Tokio onde não só a secção de educação física como também era de onde se formavam os melhores administradores do país.

§§ **continua **§§

oii pessoal… tava difícil de haver uma actualização desta fic não é verdade? Mas assim do nada apeteceu-me começar a escrever e olha, foram logo as 2 fics actualizadas num curto espaço de tempo…

Quanto ao capitulo eu disse que não era minha intenção fazer uma historia com eles em pequenos, agora sim a partir daqui vai começar a trama a sério… já se notou ali uma pekenina intriga por parte de Yuki/Saki não foi? Mas não desesperem, eu sei o que tou a faxer e kem sabe a saki não resista mesmo aos encantos do nosso Yukito… (nem pareço eu a escrever, desde kuando eu gosto de Yuki?)

Não vou dar muita importância a personagem Tomoyo, ela vai chegar mais cedo do que imaginam mas não esperem grande participação por parte dela, axo k tenho kualker coisinha guardada pra ela e isso xega.

Kero opiniões, sugestões, criticas, tudo o que vos vier a mente, estou disposta a responder a kualker duvida que tenham por parte da historia/personagens e isso so consigo se receber Reviews… vamos la pessoal eu recebi muito poukinhas no ultimo capitulo, kero mais pode ser? Agora vamos la responder aos ver.

aggie18 – **não estavas bem a perceber o que a hist vai dar, pois é muito natural, e não sei se com este cap. Conseguiste melhoras mas prometo que para o próximo já vai haver novas descobertas e mais intrigas… **

kalilah - **aiiiiii adorei o teu review… eu faço o meu melhor e nem sou taooo boa assim. Juro que fikei super feliz com o teu comentário, axo k ate me deu um empurrãozinho a minha inspiração nesta historia… espero que gostes deste cap também e espero outro comentário teu… **

Edu – **oii maninho… ate já me tinha eskecido que comentaste esta minha fic, axo ate k foi milagre não? Quanto a estar óptimo também não é tanto assim, mas obrigado pelo apoio… espero que este esteja não muito mau que mereça outro review teu… mas por favor, escreve assim alguma coisa mais consistente… sei lá um comentário a alguma coisa mas um reviewzinho que não se resuma a um "**ta ótima! Continua assim!**" eu sei k és capaz de um bocadinho mais… pleaseeeeeeeeee!**

DeadLady – **oii manahhhh… ainda bem que adoras-te a personagem do Shaoran, neste cap ele não teve assim tanto destaque mas isso vai mudar, ate pork daki pra frente vai ser a ele e aos problemas dele k vou dar mais destaque… muito obrigado por teres enviado ver e espero ver mais uma para este cap na minha caixa de correio… jokitxx**

Sanyu (ou terei mesmo de meter) Anti-Edu (k falta de nível bahh, mas responder ao review tem de ser pra todos não é…) – **querida Sanyu… como tens passado, ainda não te caiu nenhum dente de tantas mentiras? Ou será que o teu dentista é assim taooo bom que consegue controlar isso? Se calhar preciso do numero dele pra mim, ou melhor, não preciso não… afinal EU NÃO SOU MENTIROSA, NEM FALSA, NEM MANIPULADORA, NEM UM MONTE DE COISAS K COM CERTEZA NÃO CABIAM NESTA FOLHA E ISSO IRIA MASSAR MUITO OS OUTROS LEITORES… mas vamos lá responder ao review, como eu sou bem-educada, obrigada pelo review mas não vou insistir pra que me mandes outro, … espero também não te ter provocado nenhum ataque de falta de ar, não kero me sentir culpada pela tua morte repentina, pork afinal é super normal uma pessoa morrer por causa de uma fanfic… já montes de casos parecidos acontecerem e tudo… bem xau, ate nunca e passar mal.**

Bem não tenho mais a agradecer… aos outros leitores desculpem este pekeno momento de amizade entre duas pessoas k se amam muuuito não se notou assim o amor no ar?

**Reviews pessoal… fico a espera**


End file.
